dragonsystemfandomcom-20200213-history
Ben-K
Futa Nakamura (中村風太 Futa Nakamura?, born October 19, 1991) is a Japanese professional wrestler, currently known by the ring name which means powerfull preson in Japanese. Nakamura currently works for Dragon Gate where he was trained by the Dragon Gate Dojo. Professional Wrestling Carrer Dragon Gate (2015-Present) Debut and rookie days (2015-2016) Nakamura trained for his professional wrestling career in the Japanese promotion Dragon Gate's wrestling school called "Dragon Gate Nex" and made his debut on April 22, 2016 at Dragon Gate Nex's Sanctuary.141 show in Kobe, Hyogo, Japan, where he was defeated by T-Hawk. Before his official debut through the end of 2015 and the start of 2016 Nakamura wrestled some Dark Matches trials. On June 26 after Nakamura made some Dark Matches in the main roster we would wrestle his first televised when he teamed with Jimmyz (Genki Horiguchi H.A.Gee.Mee!! and Ryo "Jimmy" Saito) and they defeated Masaaki Mochizuki, Don Fujii and Kaito Ishida. He would then win and lose some matches and debuted as a rookie wrestler who works mostly on the midcard, wearing all black gear and with no particular ring character, all part of the structured learning process in Dragon Gate.> On July 7 it was announced that Nakamura was going to participate in the Summer Adventure Tag League with Masaaki Mochizuki on block B. On July 27 Nakamura debut is first PPV in the most important PPV in Dragon Gate the Kobe Pro-Wrestling Festival where he teamed with Jimmyz (Genki Horiguchi H.A.Gee.Mee!!, Jimmy K-ness J.K.S. and Ryo "Jimmy" Saito) and they lost to Big R Shimizu and Shachihoko BOY, Stalker Ichikawa and U-T. During the Summer Adventure Tag League Nakamura and Masaaki Mochizuki forfeit their first, second and third match due to Nakamura getting injured on the first day by an attack by VerserK. At the end Nakamura and Mochizuki end up losing the rest of the matches in the tournament losing to the teams of Over Generation (Dragon Kid and Eita) and VerserK (Cyber Kong and Shingo Takagi) finishing the tournament with 0 points. On November 3, 2016 at the Gate of Destiny PPV, Nakamura had a big win when he and fellow rookies of his class Hyou Watanabe and Shun Watanabe defeated Over Generation (Kaito Ishida, Punch Tominaga and Takehiro Yamamura). Ben-K (2016-present) On November 11 Nakamura renamed himself to Ben-K. The name is a play on the Japanese word 弁慶(benkei), which means powerful person. After that the General Manager Takayuki Yagi gave Ben-K and Shun Skywalker who was fellow rookie classmate Shun Watanabe an opportunity to face the former Open The Twin Gate Champions Jimmyz (Jimmy Kagetora and Jimmy Susumu). During the match, Ben-K showed new moves like the Backdrop Hold and an attempt of a German Suplex. Later that night CIMA advised Ben-K, Shun Skywalker a and Hyou Watanabe and the rookies Yuki Yoshioka and Katsumi Takashima and Welcome them to Dragon Gate then he challenged them to a 10-Man Tag Team Match where his partners would be the veterans, Masaaki Mochizuki, Don Fujii, Gamma and Dragon Kid and the match was later officialized by Dragon Gate at December 1 at the Korakuen Hall. On December 1 Ben-K, Watanabe, Skywalker and the rookies Yuki Yoshioka and Katsumi Takashima ended up losing to the veterans CIMA, Mochizuki, Kid, Fujii and Gamma. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **Ben-K Bomb (Deadlift gutwrench sitout powerbomb) **''Backdrop Hold'' (Bridging belly-to-back suplex) **German Suplex *'Signature moves' **Spear **Shoulder Tackle **Karelin lift (deadlift gutwrench suplex) *'Entrance themes' **"Dragon Storm 2007 (Instrumental Version)" by Dragon Gate Category:Wrestlers Category:Dragon Gate Roster Category:Dragon Gate Trueborns Category:Dragon Gate Dojo Category:MaxiMuM